Freaky Silas
by Marissalyn
Summary: What would happen if Carmilla and Laura woke up in each other's bodies?


Laura woke with a jolt. Her brain felt foggy and her movements sluggish. She sat up in bed, the familiar weight of her still sleeping girlfriend beside her. Laura rolled her head from side to side, cracking her neck before bringing a hand up to run through her tangled bed head. Her what seemed to be hyper-sensitive fingertips met thick curls instead of her familiar, much thinner hair.

Laura lowered her hand, but it wasn't her hand. Her nails were painted black and the skin much too pale to be her own. She quickly looked over to Carmilla whose head was buried beneath the comforter, but the hair that was poking out was obviously not hers.

That's when it hit Laura, she was on the opposite side of the bed, and when she looked down at herself it was clear that she was looking at her girlfriend's body.

Laura quickly pulled down the comforter to reveal her own body and a grumble that was all too much Carmilla in her own sleep enthused voice.

Laura tested her voice, "Carm?" Yup, just as she had suspected. Carmilla's husky voice had met her words.

Carmilla immediately froze, her breathing hitched. Laura knew with the vampire's hearing and hyper-aware senses that her girlfriend had really woken up this time to her own voice.

Laura watched as Carmilla rolled over, her own face staring back at her. _Weird._

"What the fuck?" Carmilla's (Laura's) eyes widened at the voice. "You're me and I'm you?" she tried again.

Laura nodded.

There was a moment of silence before they both said, "LaF."

XXX

"LaF! Open the door!" Carmilla shouted in a less than aggressive tone.

Laura stood with pale arms crossed, awkwardly standing in a way that anyone who knew the moody vampire would make a double take at.

"Could you at least slouch a little more? Respect my posture!" Carmilla meant to growl but it came out as a whine instead. She wasn't in control of her own voice anymore.

"You sound ridiculous." Her own rougher voice said back.

"Yeah, because your voice is betraying me!"

"And your body's betraying me!"

Carmilla growled again, sounding more frustrated this time. Turning to bang on the door again.

"Don't bruise up my hand!" Laura threatened. She noticed a shiver run down her own body.

"Is this what my voice does to you, Cupcake?" Carmilla asked, a brow raised. It looked more out of question than of interest thanks to the shorter girl's face.

The door to the dorm opened then, revealing a very tired LaFontaine.

Laura turned to face them, "LaF, we have a situation."

They looked between Carmilla and Laura, confused. It was rare that the vampire would address them.

Carmilla huffed, looking over at her own self, "It's gonna take more convincing than that, buttercup."

LaF's eyes widened as their jaw dropped. "What?" They asked.

Carmilla turned back to the bio major, her usual scowl softened by her girlfriend's features.

LaFontaine raised a brow, not used to Laura giving people dirty looks. "You feeling okay, Laura?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carmilla's voice answered.

"They don't mean you cupcake, they want to know why your face is in pain."

"Well stop trying to be brooding then! I don't brood, my body is incapable of brooding."

"Your body is capable of a lot of things sweetheart, you just need a little convincing every now and again."

"You're insufferable!" Laura scoffed.

"I could just as easily take advantage of this whole situation. I wonder how hot big red will feel if her schoolgirl crush told her to back off."

Laura's (Carmilla's) eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna try me?" Laura's voice was far from intimidating, or at least the tone the older girl was looking for.

"I have your powers now, nimrod!"

"Nimrod, really? And they're strengths not super powers!"

"Could've fooled me, cat woman."

"Alright! Jamie, Lindsay, break it up!" LaF shouted, pulling the two apart. "Whatever is going on must be a reaction to the powder I made yesterday." They said, their brow furrowed in deep concentration.

"Really, you think?" Carmilla asked, frowning as she turned to Laura. "You really need to work on your sarcasm."

"Why would I need to do that when you give enough of it for the both of us?"

LaF interrupted their glaring contest then, "I'll figure something out, but I probably won't find a solution until the end of the week at the earliest. So you are going to have to figure out how to not kill each other before then."

XXX

"I can't believe you drink this stuff." Carmilla said, examining the hot cocoa powder.

"You really want to talk about drinking situations?" Laura asked, leaning forward in the desk chair to read over her lit paper.

"My body doesn't bend that way, cutie. More slouching, less leaning."

"Last time I checked your body bent pretty well."

Carmilla could feel her cheeks burn.

"How does it feel to be the one blushing now?" Laura asked smugly.

"Laura, I swear. Just wait until classes tomorrow."

"Oh, you're not going to my classes."

"And what, you're just gonna skip because your girlfriend's inside your body?"

Laura gave her a look, one Carmilla knew well because it was one of her favorites to make. "Yes!"

"Wow, I _am_ hot when I'm angry." Carmilla said, knowing it would hit just the right nerve.

Laura rolled her (Carmilla's) eyes, standing up and moving towards the armoire. "These shorts are chafing."

"Yeah, and I can feel the sugar on your teeth but I'm not complaining."

"Don't pout." Laura instructed.

"Why? You look so cute when you do it."

"I do _not_ pout." Laura growled, and it actually sounded menacing in Carmilla's voice.

"Whatever you say, creampuff." Carmilla went to flop down onto her bed, her usual grace gone.

XXX

Carmilla rolled out of bed the next morning, stretching before making her way slowly to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Carmilla's seductive tone never sounded frantic before.

Carmilla turned back to face herself, "Going to go get a shower?"

Laura nodded slowly from her place at the desk. "No funny business."

Her own chuckle rang out through the room, "I wouldn't dream of it, baby cakes."

Laura huffed as she watched her girlfriend who was her shut the bathroom door.

"I mean it!" She growled for emphasis.

XXX

Carmilla skipped out of the room while Laura was in the shower. Unlike her, the vampire who was now a human couldn't care less if Laura did something that could be considered 'funny business'. She had seen it all before.

Instead she decided that she was going to go to Laura's English lit class to get the assignments and notes or whatever it was they did in that class. She figured that Laura would want them even if she did tell Carmilla not to leave the room.

She showed up just on time, something she would do and not Laura so that called for an arched brow from red wonder that sat at her desk. TA or not she was not the official teacher so she could only really judge silently.

The second mistake Carmilla had made was looking for a seat in the back row. Laura would have tried to sit as close to the front as she could so that she could take clearer notes. Carmilla shrugged as she slouched in her seat, the third mistake. She knew pretty much all there was to know about the romanticism period. If Laura had any questions, she could just ask her.

Half-way through the seminar, Danny made her appearance. She took the stairs to get to her slowly so as not to draw any attention to herself before reaching her. Carmilla didn't bother to look up, after all she didn't give two fucks, she could've not given three but she chose to not to give just the two.

The red head cleared her throat, "Laura."

Carmilla ground her (Laura's) teeth. Something she probably shouldn't have done, but after all bad habits die hard. She looked up slowly, not wanting the giant to get any ideas as to where Laura's affections laid. She raised a brow in question, not bothering to speak.

Danny shifted from one foot to the other, seemingly uncomfortable under a gaze that she had grown accustom to feeling at ease under.

"Was there something you wanted, or were you here just to stare?" Carmilla asked. The last thing she wanted to do was realize how out of character she was being. She should've at least tried a little bit harder at keeping their latest problem under some kind of wrap.

"What is up with you today?" Danny asked suddenly. "You showed up just on time, you're sitting in the back of the room, and you're being sarcastic, and what happened to your clothes? Is there something I should know? Has Carmilla got her panties in a twist again about me?"

Carmilla looked down at her usual black attire on Laura's small frame, and wanted to growl. Wanted to bare her (nonexistent) fangs and tell the girl to fuck off. Instead she narrowed her eyes, the closest mannerism she could make of her girlfriend's at the moment. "Excuse me? My panties would never be in a twist because of you, after all I usually don't wear any." Before Carmilla could really get a hold on her thoughts, it all spilled, and she would've said more if it weren't for Danny who ripped her up by her forearm.

"Outside, now."

Carmilla followed her out into the courtyard, hands stuffed into her pockets.

"What did you do to her?" Danny immediately asked, anger clearly written across her face if the blush that was creeping up her neck had anything to say about it.

Carmilla should've been more sensitive, but she decided in that moment, inside her girlfriend's body, that she was done putting up with Danny and her protectiveness over Laura. Laura was _her_ girlfriend and the redhead needed to see it that way unless she wanted to become kibble. Well that threat would have to wait until she got her own body back.

"I didn't do anything Xena. You really think I would want to swap bodies with _my_ uncoordinated _girlfriend_?" Carmilla asked, her voice as close to disgusted as it was going to get.

Danny clenched her jaw, and then her fists. "Laura's stuck in your body?"

Carmilla nodded, "Yeah, and believe me, I don't think she likes it nearly as much as I do."

XXX

Carmilla trailed behind Danny the entire way back to the dorm room, finding Laura sitting at the desk once more talking into her webcam. She was dressed in her usual clothes, a blue shortsleeve button up with bows on it and black jeans that were ripped in the knees, which were totally Carmilla's. Laura would later tell her after much teasing that she liked the way the jeans made the vampire's ass look.

"Laura, what the hell's going on?" Danny asked from the doorway.

Carmilla strolled around her, plopping down onto her bed and leaned back on her arms, ready to watch what was about to unfold.

"Danny." Laura addressed, turning in the desk chair to face the redhead. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Aren't you?" Danny countered.

Laura sighed, looking over at herself, "You know I couldn't go as Carm, it would raise suspicion."

"In a university that's dean was a blood sucking fiend and where LaF and you chased down a miniature army of goblins _just_ last week?"

Carmilla laughed, it coming out a little more bubbly than she was used to, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Laura gaped, "They were causing all of the washers and dryers to go haywire!"

"Don't change the subject." Danny said.

"Why do you care anyways, you're not my girlfriend!" Laura sputtered, angry that Danny felt the need to point out everything she did that wasn't considered 'right'.

Danny frowned, "No, I'm not your girlfriend, because if I was you would be in your own body right now."

Carmilla raised a brow at that.

"Carmilla had nothing to do with the body swap! Neither of us did."

"Then how did it happen?"

"We were in the lab with LaF when they were working on some form of powder and it got all over us."

Danny crossed her arms. "And why's that?"

If Laura's face wasn't Carmilla's right now, it would surely be red. Her and Carmilla were left alone for merely ten minutes and it was Laura's bright idea to start a heavy make out session right next to a table with a body swapping powder (not that they had known that at the time). They had bumped into the table during their little 'moment', and this was the outcome of it.

Carmilla's face was bright red though. Fuck human skin, she thought.

All Danny needed was that random blush on the face of the girl she pined after who was currently inside the girl she hated most's body, to know how they body swapped. She quickly spun on her heel saying a quick, "I have to get back to class." before shutting the door behind her.

Laura let out a heavy sigh.

"So that went well." Carmilla said casually.

Laura turned to look at her, glaring, "Oh, you're so not out of this one."


End file.
